survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 5/Dzień 29 - Wydarzenia
600px DZIEŃ 29 9:23 100px 100px 100px 100px Dziewczyny obudziły się rano we wspólnym łóżku, które musiały dzielić w związku z tym, że były skute kajdankami. Melissa leżała na brzegu łóżka, pośrodku leżała Keira, a obok niej przytulony do niej Nathan, a koło niego Marley. Był to skutek romantycznej kolacji ostatniego dnia. Para pośrodku widać, że była zadowolona swoim towarzystwem i po przebudzeniu również trochę... przerażona tym, że obok nich leżą jeszcze dwie osoby. Sytuacji nie poprawiał fakt, że Melissa musiała iść pilnie do toalety. Melissa nie miała serca odrywać od siebie parę, szczególnie w obawie, że Keira mogłaby pomyśleć że drobne szturchanie są oznaką gry wstępnej Melissy. I tak zakłopotana czwórka leżała w łóżku czekała aż ktoś pierwszy zechce wstać 12:11 100px 100px 100px 100px Łatwość z jaką Nathan za każdym razem wciela się w kobiece role oraz to z jaką radością to robi zaczęły zastanawiać Dianne. Oczywiście nie zastanawia się nad tym głośno i nie omawia tego w pokoju zwierzeń, bo nadal jest przykuta do Ashley, a wie że ta nie powstrzymałaby się przed zrobieniem jej i Nathanowi na złość i ogłoszeniem tego na cały dom. Dlatego kobieta zaczyna bacznie obserwować Nathana i zauważa, że ten co jakiś czas ukradkiem spogląda na tyłek Mattiego. Ciągnąc za sobą Ashley podchodzi więc do przygotowujących posiłek Nathana i Marleya i rozpoczyna rozmowę, którą zręcznie manewruje po różnych tematach tak, że w końcu niby przypadkiem opowiada historię swojej przyjaciółki, która przyłapała swojego faceta w łóżku z innym facetem. Mówi, że przyjaciółka bardzo mocno to przeżyła i nawet myślała o samobójstwie. Dając wyraźne sygnały Nathanowi (tak, że tylko on widzi wyraz jej twarzy), że mu coś sugeruje mówi, że sama nie widzi nic złego w tym, że ktoś jest biseksualny, ale że musi być uczciwy wobec swojej drugiej połówki, bo może być to zbyt dużym szokiem. Nathan łapie o co chodzi Dianne i zaczyna się krztusić, tłumacząc się, że zakrztusił się drinkiem. Marley mówi, że doskonale zna tego typu sytuacje, bo zdarzało mu się spotykać z kryptogejami, a Ashley przewraca oczami mówiąc że jej to nie obchodzi i że szkoda że Marley nie spotykał się z czołgiem, bo przynajmniej by go przejechał i nie musiałaby go znosić. 100px 100px Chłopak zauważa tajemniczą postać za oknem w kuchni, od razu mówi o tym przykutemu Marleyowi, który również zauważa postać. Chłopaki biegną poinformować o tym domowników, ale przed wyjściem na ogródek Marley tak mocno pociągnął Nathana że ten uderza w szklane drzwi rozbijając je. Chłopak wstaje, podskakuje, otrząsa się i mówi że nic mu nie jest. Marley był lekko zszokowany że chłopakowi nic nie jest po takim uderzeniu, przy okazji pomaga mu się ogarnąć. 100px 100px Po południu Melissa i Keira siedziały w łazience po porannych ćwiczeniach i wymieniały się radami dotyczących makijażu. Znajomość obu dziewczyn była na tyle ciekawa, że żadna z nich nie miała skrupułów powiedzieć coś w stylu "w tej sukience, w czasie ostatniej eliminacji na żywo wyglądałaś jak zapomniana gejsza na emeryturze (Keira do Melissy)", albo "jeżeli jeszcze raz założysz tą szafirową suknie bez pleców i zrobisz sobie niebieski makijaż to wszyscy pomyślą, że jesteś smerfem na odwyku". Dziewczyny naprawdę zaczynały doceniać swoje towarzystwo i to, że mogą być w 100% ze sobą szczere i żadna nic nie powie. Na takich docinkach i dobieraniu idealnego makijażu dla siebie dziewczyny spędziły całe południe, aż obie zgłodniały i poszły do kuchni 17:14 100px 100px Nathan wchodzi z Marleyem do Diary Room aby wytłumaczyć widzom co właściwe stało się podczas nominacji. Mówi, że przy odczytywaniu kto jest z kim w parze pomylił imiona, dopiero gdy został skuty z Marleyem ogarnął o co chodzi. Przy odczytaniu wyników nominacji ponownie zapomniał z kim jest przykuty, mimo ze Marley stał obok. Nathan obieca, że ograniczy spożywanie napojów alkoholowych bo ma to zły skutek ostateczny. Marley zaczyna się głośno śmiać gdy Nathan wspomniał o ograniczonym alkoholu. 100px 100px 100px 100px Ce'Brie była nieco podirytowana faktem, że Keira ją nominowała. Wydawało jej się, że przecież miały ze sobą odpowiednie stosunki i dobry kontakt. Mattie chciał z nią porozmawiać na temat słów, które padły, że Ce'Brie byłaby skłonna do nominować, ale "tego nie mogła zrobić i wcale nie dlatego, że jej nie wolno", ale nawet nie był w stanie nic z siebie wykrztusić, ponieważ uruchomił się huragan Ce'Brie, który targnął niepowstrzymany w kierunku Kiery i Melissy (ciągnąc cały czas Mattiego za sobą). Ce'Brie zaczęła wypytywać Keirę o co jej chodziło i czemu się tak zachowuje, skoro to ona wyszła z inicjatywą przygotowania randki dla niej i Nathana, jakiś czas temu nawet się jej zwierzała i razem piły, przeprosiła ją nawet za zamieszanie ze szminką, a rzadko kogo przeprasza (nie bacząc na to, czy miała wtedy rację czy nie). Keira ją zignorowała, a na twarzy Melissy wymalował się chytry uśmieszek. Powiedziała Ce'Brie tylko "You can't sit with us". Ce'Brie zarzuciła ultimate power ranger focha i gniewnie poszła gdzieś indziej, targając za sobą Mattiego. 19:24 Wielki Brat zebrał mieszkańców na sofy aby poinformować ich, że nikt obcy nie znajdował się w miejscach, w których ukryte są kamery i słowa Nathana oraz Marleya są kłamstwem. 100px 100px 100px 100px100px 100px Po nominacjach twarzą w twarz Marley jest zaskoczony nominacją Nathan'a. Myślał, że są przyjaciółmi, a chłopak nawet złamał regulamin, by go nominować. Postanawia to z nim wyjaśnić. Nathan mówi, że ostatnio myślał dużo o swoim życiu i umknęło mu, że nie można nominować nikogo z pary. Marley udaje, że wszystko jest w porządku, chociaż tak naprawdę trochę zdziwił go głos kolegi. Nagle do mężczyzn dołączają Dianne z Ashley. Dianne mówi, że doskonale rozumie Nathan'a, bo zostało już tak mało osób, a kogoś trzeba było nominować. Ashley stwierdza, że Nathan to idiota i jeśli odpadnie to tylko na własne życzenie. Nathan przytakuje przyznając jej rację. Nathan i Ashley pierwszy raz w życiu się w czymś zgadzają. Do towarzystwa dołączają się również Melissa z Keirą. Domownicy zaczynają plotkować. Melissa mówi, że widziała jak Ce'Brie krzyczy na Mattiego i szkoda jej chłopaka. Keira nie pała sympatią do Mattiego, ale uważa, że to jak kobieta zachowuje się w stosunku do niego to przesada. Marley wyznaje, że wielokrotnie próbował zaprzyjaźnić się z Ce'Brie, ale ona ciągle jest do niego złowrogo nastawiona. Wie, że zrobił źle zaczynając flirtować z Mattiem, ale Ce'Brie tak naprawdę nawet nigdy z nim nie była i nigdy nie darzyła go prawdziwym uczuciem, dlatego powinna w końcu odpuścić. Zdradza też, że ostatnio dostał od niej w prezencie prezerwatywy, które okazały się dziurawe. Keira jest zniesmaczona jej zachowaniem. Marley postanawia przeprosić wszystkich za zachowanie Mattie'go, który czasami narzuca się ze swoją wiarą, ale chce, by ją szanowali, bo ten wychował się w bardzo religijnej rodzinie i niektóre jego poglądy dużo osób może uznać za dziwne, ale on od dziecka był tak uczony. 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px 100px Dianne stwierdza, że zagranie w twistera w momencie gdy są pospinani w pary będzie podwójnie śmieszne. Ashley się z tym nie zgadza, mówiąc że nie będzie się tarzać po jakiejś macie z ludźmi, którzy pozostali w domu. Blondynka się z niej śmieje, mówiąc że nie ma wyboru, bo to Dianne jest silniejsza fizycznie i tak czy siak pociągnie Ashley za sobą. Melissa jest zachwycona pomysłem, mówiąc że dzięki alkojodze będzie wymiatać, z czego Marley i Dianne się śmieją. Nathan jest nieco speszony, ale Marley mówi że jeśli będzie mu lepiej, to mogą się przebrać za Cher i Barbrę Streisand. Domownicy dobrze się bawią, dzięki czemu nie myślą o nadchodzącej eliminacji. thumb 100px Mattie stara się nie myśleć o nadchodzącej eliminacji. Ma nadzieję, że uda mu się ją przetrwać. Zaszedł już tak daleko i bardzo chce dotrzeć do finału. Liczy na to, że widzowie podejmą dobrą decyzję i nie rozdzielą pary zakochanych w tak kluczowym momencie. Twister trochę poprawia mu nastrój. Z Ce’Brie jakoś się dogadują, szczególnie że dziewczyna wydaje się lubić jego kulinarne twory. Pamiętając w jak dobrym nastroju byli obydwoje po wypiciu paru drinków poprzedniego dnia, Mattie proponuje Ce’Brie powtórkę z rozrywki. Oboje idą do kuchni, gdzie Mattie przygotowuje dwa duże desery lodowe z ajerkoniakiem dla siebie i dziewczyny i cieszy się, widząc jak, pomimo usilnych prób by nie okazywać nadmiernie pozytywnych emocji, jej oczy napełniają sie radością. Następnie przygotowuje dwa shaken not stirred martinis co już kompletnie sprawia, ze dziewczyna wpada w dobry nastrój. Mattie ma nadzieję, ze widzowie dobrze się zastanowią zanim oddadzą swoje głosy. Ich konflikt na pewno jest już viral na Facebooku i YouTube - czy nie byłoby wspaniale by ich ’ostateczne starcie’ odegrało się podczas finału? Wtedy to dopiero by ich relacja uzyskała status kultowej co na pewno dodałoby im dużą dozę fejmu i zaowocowało fajnymi dealami reklamowymi! Ma nadzieję, że Ce’Brie myśli tak samo. Po co zarzynać przedwcześnie kurę, która może znieść złote jajka, after all? 20:12 100px 100px 100px 100px Keira, Melissa, Dianne oraz Ashley postanowiły, że jako jedyne kobiety razem połączone zrobią sobie lejdies najt w jacuzzi bez żadnych osobników płci przeciwnej. Przygotowały sobie mini kanapeczki na drewianej podkładce oraz kilka butelek wina. Usadowiły się we cztery w małym baseniku i zaczęly plotkować, rozpoczynając od tego ze Big Brother chyba myślał, że porywywaja sobie włosy gdy ich razem skują. Ashley jedynie przewraca oczam. Kilka razu przez ostatni dzien o tym pomyślała. Keira I Melissa po pięciu tygodniach mieszkania razem w końcu są w stanie bez wyzwisk normalnie porozmawiać. Ashley I Dianna to całkiem inna historia. Keira rozlewa wino każdej z dziewcząt i wznosi toast za "Frenemies" i przynajmniej następną godzine spędzaja w czwórke jacuzzi upiając sie winem jak to zwykły classic girls. W tym tygodniu nominowani do eksmisji są... 100px 100px 100px Kto odpadnie? Wy decydujecie. Każdy z was otrzyma 20 punktów do rozłożenia między nominowanymi mieszkańcami. Każdemu z mieszkańców musicie przydzielić co najmniej jeden punkt, ale nie możecie nikomu dać ich więcej niż 10. Głosujecie na mieszkańca, który ma pozostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nominowani gracze rozkładają głosy pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi, nie głosują na siebie. Nominowani gracze automatycznie dają dziesięć punktów pozostałej nominowanej dwójce, więc nie muszą głosować. Głosujecie wysyłając do mnie numer mieszkańca oraz liczbę punktów, jakie chcecie mu przydzielić. 600px Głosowanie potrwa do wtorku, 23:00. Do jutra (poniedziałek), 22:00, możecie wysyłać swoje eventy na dzień 30. Wciąż jesteście skuci kajdankami. Maksymalnie dwa eventy, minimum jeden. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach